


Taking Claim

by RonaldRx



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Claiming, Coming Untouched, Jealousy, M/M, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Watersports, Well a tiny hint of plot but only to establish the ensuing smut, but what did y'all expect from these two anyway?, fantasies of murder again, oh yeah, yeah idk what else to tag this as, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx
Summary: A low-rank criminal asks to borrow Zsasz, Roman gets jealous and possessive and decides to take his claim, so as to remind Victor who he belongs to.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Taking Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Uh, so,,,, this has been in my drafts since... idk. September or some shit like that. Anyway, it is what it says in the tags. I'm a little ashamed but I also don't care because I know at least some of y'all are into it, too. So.   
> Enjoy!
> 
> \- Ronny

It was a good quite calm night at the Black Mask Club and Roman Sionis was in high spirits. He had one more meeting with a smaller gang that he wanted to do business with, as they seemed promising enough not to kill just yet. Even though they tried to take up some of his territory at first, but that was quickly taken care of, too.

All of that changed though, as the leader of this small gang had the audacity to ask Sionis if he could 'borrow' HIS Mr. Zsasz for a job. Fuck no, he could not. Not a small fucking wanna-be gangster like him. Not someone he didn't have to be on the good side of for the time being. Who the fuck did he think he was?! Zsasz was his and his alone. He owned him and no one else was to lay a hand on him, unless it was highly beneficial for Sionis himself. And even then it depended on who it was.

So, that's how Roman almost ended up stabbing this piece of shit right then and there in the middle of his club. Victor, knowing him better than he sometimes knew himself, stopped him before he could do that, though. Of course, Sionis wouldn't have had to worry about the police or whatever when he would have done it but it didn't exactly help his club's image. Most patrons may know to fear him and stay on his good side and all that but they didn't exactly need to see him kill a man in a fit of rage, no.

He took deep breaths, told the man to go fuck himself and dismissed him, already planning this man's demise in his head. Some of his gang members would work for him, he would make sure of that. But the leader had to die, maybe some of his less important men, too. He'll have to see about that.

After this whole ordeal, Roman tried to get it out of his head for the rest of the night, making rounds and talking to some VIPs and regulars, making sure everyone was happy and enjoying themselves. A happy club meant a happy Roman after all, even if his blood was still boiling because of that fucker who would soon be faceless.

Victor brought him his favourite - Martini - right after the guy was dismissed. It was his comfort drink and he didn't even have to ask for it anymore. Zsasz just knew him so well, it was a little worrying sometimes actually. Especially since he knew how dependent he was on him. Fuck, he hated that so much more often than not but there was nothing he could do about it.

When they finally closed the club for that night at around 5 AM, the two of them went upstairs to their loft. Roman was still fuming but he and Zsasz had already talked about what, how and when they would off these guys and that brought him something to look forward to at least.

But that wasn't the only thing he was looking forward to, oh no.

After what happened that night, he needed some... reassurance. He needed to make sure Zsasz knew who he belonged to. He needed to take his claim, so to speak. And boy, was he looking forward to doing exactly that.

So, when they stepped through the door to the loft, and started making out with each other, while toeing their shoes off, Roman led them to the bathroom. There, they finally separated to catch their breaths, turning on the lights.

Zsasz was a little confused as to why they were in the bathroom but didn't ask, suspecting they might be taking a shower before sex, because Roman was prone to wanting to wash off all the day's grime first.

"Strip", came the husky command from Sionis.

Victor was already half hard and his cock twitched in interest at his boss's rough tone. He undid his belt and slipped it free from his pants, rolled it up and set it down on the floor. Then he unbuttoned his pants and untucked his shirt before he unbuttoned that as well and slipped out of it. He then balled it up and put it in the laundry basket, as he was more or less taught to do by Roman, since he would otherwise throw a tantrum or punish him if he just threw it on the floor. Next were his pants, which he stepped out of quickly, followed by his boxer briefs and socks, which all went into the laundry basket as well.

Roman admired the sight of his right hand man. All of his scars on display, just for him. It was intoxicating. Zsasz was a piece of art and only Roman was allowed to appreciate it in all its glorious details. Some of the scars he's made himself which never failed to make his breath stutter when he remembered the moments of carving into Zsasz's skin to tally up another freed soul. His own cock twitched at the memories. But he tried not to dwell on it, he shouldn't be hard for what he was gonna do. Not yet, at least.

Goosebumps spread out on Zsasz's skin as he stood there in the rather cold bathroom, stark naked. But a little coldness didn't bother him, not when he was yet to find out what Roman's plan really was. He could scratch the shower for now, because then both of them would have just undressed and stepped in, no matter what. Roman wasn't one for shower sex after all. Yet, the other man was still completely dressed and looking at his groin, he wasn't even hard. So, Victor truly was wondering now, what was going on inside of his head.

"Get in the shower and kneel for me, will you?", Roman instructed him.

Zsasz perked up at that. Well, that was... different but hell, if he didn't fucking like that.

He got in the shower and kneeled, still facing Roman. His cock rested against his stomach, rock hard by now and leaking a little bit of pre-cum.

"Good boy", Roman praised him. "Now, I want to do something with you that we haven't done or discussed before. But you're a good boy, right? You wanna be good for me, don't you, Victor?"

Zsasz whined in the back of his throat and nodded frantically. Yes, fuck, he wanted to be good for Roman, so good.

Sionis chuckled hoarsely. Zsasz could be kind of adorable sometimes, which was a weird thought to have about him, but when he looked at him with those huge puppy dog eyes and was being such a good boy, he just couldn't help but think about what a cute picture he was making.

This deadly assassin. A man feared by everyone who had a bit of a brain and knowledge of who he was. A man who would peel off faces and fucking get off on it. A man who would kill people and be convinced that he was doing them a fucking favour.

That very man kneeled before him and was an obedient little thing for him and only him. It was absolutely maddening. Roman felt powerful and in control and he fucking loved it. This is all he ever wanted and of course Zsasz was the one to provide him. He always was.

And he could just do to him whatever he wanted. Zsasz wouldn't ever dare to complain or question him, too focused on being good for Roman, on making him happy and be the best he could possibly be for him. If he was ever truly not okay with something the other did, he could easily overpower him and make him stop, but it's never come to that before and probably never will. They just bounced off each other, were so fucking similar to each other. They fit so perfectly together. Two puzzle pieces that have eventually found each other and slotted together, as they should have always been.

Roman grinned and cooed at Victor a little, while he got rid of his socks and stepped into the shower as well. They stared intensely at each other as he towered over his right hand man. Then Sionis unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and got them down far enough to pull out his flaccid penis.

Victor, like the good boy he was, didn't make any advances just yet. Even though he desperately wanted to just get his mouth on that gorgeous cock. His mouth was already watering for it. But he knew better than to just do what he wanted. Roman needed to give it to him and command him and only then was he allowed to do anything at all.

"Oh, Victor, I know how much you want me in your mouth. That's what you want, isn't it? Of course you do, a whore like you", Roman said in a condescending tone that had Zsasz whine again and leak even more pre-cum.

"Not yet, my darling boy. Not just yet. First, I want to make sure you know who you belong to, 'kay? After what was going on tonight, I just can't get it out of my head that someone might think they have any right to just ask to borrow you. You are mine. Aren't you? Only mine. I own you. Don't I, Mr. Zsasz?" Roman was getting worked up, his voice cracking and sounding raw at the end of his little speech.

Zsasz nodded and panted, fuck, he was so turned on, just by the words Roman was uttering.

"Yes, boss. I'm yours. Only yours. I'll kill that guy and any other one who thinks he could have me. I'm all yours, boss! Yours!", Victor replied quickly, sounding almost a little desperate, which was so unlike him. He was always so composed, quiet really. And yet, Roman was the only one who could make him unravel like that. It was so fucking intoxicating.

"Good, good. My good boy. My little guard dog, hm?" He chuckled again, gripping Victor's jaw in his left hand as he said it and swayed his head side to side for a moment.

Then he let go of Victor's jaw and took his own penis in his right hand, the cool leather of his glove a breathtaking sensation.

He positioned himself comfortably and aimed his cock at Victor's chest. Then he willed himself to let go of his bladder. He wasn't a shy man by any means but he also never had to pee in front of someone else, so begrudgingly he had to realise that it took more willpower than anticipated to take his claim.

Eventually, he felt himself relax and the first few trickles of urine spurted out of his penis, splattering onto the expensive tiles of the shower before the actual stream finally started up and hit Victor right on his chest, quickly drenching him in the golden liquid.

Victor moaned like it was the best thing in the fucking world, when it hit him. Fuck! They've really never done this before or talked about it but it was so fucking hot. Roman was truly taking his claim in the most animalistic and primal way he knew. It was absolutely breathtaking, making him feel a little dizzy with arousal.

The smell of urine hit his nose belatedly and he moaned again, arching his back a little to push out his chest more.

Roman groaned and aimed a little more downwards at Victor's crotch, soaking it in his piss. The stream was directly hitting Zsasz's cock and he moaned brokenly as it stimulated him beyond comprehension, making him come just like that. He moaned loudly and twitched all over, spurting come across his abdomen and his thighs.

Then, Roman put a cherry on top of everything and aimed at Victor's face, soaking his short hair and face in the golden liquid, getting some in his open mouth. He swallowed it, not even thinking about wasting a drop of what was in his mouth. If he could, he would lick his own body clean and savour every single drop of Roman's pee.

When it finally died down to a trickle and then stopped, Victor was successfully drenched in Roman's urine, dripping on himself and the tiles below him, where a puddle has formed around his knees. Zsasz panted, overwhelmed by it all. He came, basically untouched just from being fucking peed on. He could barely believe or comprehend it, really.

But he still wanted Roman's cock in his fucking mouth, clean him up, make him cum down his throat. So, he whined and opened his eyes, having closed them as Roman aimed at his face, looking at Sionis pleadingly.

"Please. I want your cock in my mouth, please, boss", he begged, his voice already sounding raw and well fucked from all the loud moaning and the acrid piss he swallowed.

Roman groaned again, throwing his head back, whooping and laughing hoarsely. If people knew just what a fucking whore Victor Zsasz was for him, they would lose their fucking minds.

He looked back down at him and grinned, stepping forward enough for Victor to be able to reach his cock if he stretched a little, but not far enough to step in the puddle of piss on the shower floor.

"You've been such a good boy for me, haven't you? Although, you came without my permission... I should punish you for that, hm? But... I'm feeling quite generous, right now. And you just look so good covered in my piss, begging for my cock, I couldn't possibly deny you that treat, now could I?", Roman taunted him, his voice rough with desire.

He nodded to give Victor permission, who immediately latched onto his cock, suckling at the head and licking the slit, cleaning it from any left over piss. Zsasz moaned in the back of his throat at the taste. It was so fucking good!

Victor started bobbing his head, licking and sucking on Roman's cock, lifting one hand up to wrap it around his sac to massage it. Zsasz was well-practiced by now and could take the entirety of his cock down his throat, drooling around the base and keeping it in his convulsing throat until his vision would start to get fuzzy. Then he released the cock from his mouth to take a deep breath and immediately took it back into his greedy throat. All the while, Roman was moaning and groaning deeply in the back of his throat, gripping Victor's head in a tight grasp that had the assassin moan, sending vibrations through the other man's cock, as delightful waves of pain ran through him.

A few moments later, Sionis was already coming down his throat, letting out a deep, long groan. When he was done ejaculating, Victor released his cock, still moaning, and lapped up any excess come until Roman pushed him away, oversensitive to the touch.

Roman whooped again, clapping his hands together one time.

"Fuck! That was fantastic!" Sionis exclaimed, chuckling as he grinned down at Victor who preened at the praise.

Zsasz looked positively filthy and fucked out, drool all around his mouth and chin, still dripping down. His mouth was slack, his lips stretching into a satisfied grin. His eyes looked almost vacant, his eyelids drooping a little. And then there was also the piss all over and around him, still. The smell making Sionis a little sick, now that the post-orgasmic haze was starting to wear off, too.

"Come on, Victor. Let's take a shower, hm? You're disgusting."

His little lap dog could only nod, shuffling further into the shower on his knees, still too out of it to actually get up just yet. Roman let him and got out of the rest of his clothes, closing the shower door and turning the spray on.

Roman smiled, satisfied. This really turned out to be a wonderful night after all that has gone down beforehand.

**Author's Note:**

> The banner was done by my wonderful and amazing friend Jack (mlmxreader on Tumblr!), and I just wanna add that if you're a cishet woman and reading this, you're welcome to, of course! I think that's cool. I just don't want you to be creepy or fetishistic, is all. It happens too much and I'm just tired, y'know. So, please understand that inherently this isn't for your own pleasure but for mlm and nblm, first and foremost. Thank you!  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!!


End file.
